Don't Think Too Much
by oshi
Summary: *One-shot* WA3-Set after the celebration in Baskar Colony. Jet and Virginia have a little talk in the night, too much thinking could be bad for your health.


Don't Think Too Much  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Wild Arms 3 things don't belong to me. I only have this fiction story to cling onto.  
  
  
  
And so the story begins.  
  
  
  
Virginia sat on the rocks in the middle of the peaceful Baskar Colony, though she didn't look very happy. The celebration held for their group had just ended; everyone had already gone inside to rest.  
  
  
  
'Is that really all he thinks of me?' Virginia sighed as she thought about what Jet had said to Shane.  
  
  
  
'Am I really just a loudmouth to him? Why do I even bother to care, it's not like he does,' Virginia just sighed once more.  
  
  
  
'Jet... why are you so cold? Then again, I guess anyone would be if they had found that out about their selves. I know he is one of us, but I wish I could offer more to him other than just comfort about what he is to us.'  
  
  
  
'Why am I even worried about him and how he's taking this?' Virginia sighed. 'Nevermind Jet for now, I still have more things to worry about, like Daddy.'  
  
  
  
'I wonder if he made it out, I hope he did, I would hate it if anything bad happened to him.'  
  
  
  
'But I can't help but to notice something wrong with him. And I think there's something wrong with Shane; I wonder where he walked off to. Maybe I should check around for him. I hear footsteps' Virginia turned around to see Jet Enduro standing next to her, looking down at her sitting form.  
  
  
  
"Why are you still up?" Jet asked her, his tone never changing from the usual.  
  
  
  
"Well, why can't I be?" Virginia countered, still kind of lost in her thoughts.  
  
  
  
"Because you've been drinking," Jet said plainly. Virginia looked down on the ground, her hands clutching her dress. She had been caught, and she started to blush from the embarrassment. Virginia shook her head and looked up, smiling.  
  
  
  
"Well, I may have been drinking, but I'm fine now, so I guess its okay," Virginia said, looking upwards at the stars. Then she had noticed.  
  
  
  
"Jet, you care whether I've been drinking or not? How did you find out anyway?" Virginia suddenly stood up, tilting her head at him, causing Jet to step back a bit.  
  
  
  
"Hey, if you're getting a hangover in the morning, you'll delay us. Of course it'd matter." Jet said, crossing his arms.  
  
  
  
"Oh...." Virginia said, and sat down on the rock again, with pain in her eyes, although she tried not to show it. She sighed and looked down at her hands, which clutched her dress again. "Figures, you wouldn't care anyway."  
  
  
  
Jet looked down at her, regretting what he had said. 'I shouldn't have said that... but why do I care anyway? It's not like there's a reason for me to, right?'  
  
  
  
"Sorry..." Jet said. 'Why did I say that? It's like I couldn't control what I was saying. Man, I can't understand myself, is that what it feels to be a Filgaia sample?'  
  
  
  
"It's okay, Jet," Virginia looked up at him and smiled. 'I didn't think he would apologize, but he did. Lately, it seems he does that a lot, maybe we're all rubbing off on him.' Unable to control herself before she had noticed she was doing it; she had started giggling due to her thoughts.  
  
  
  
"What's so funny?" Jet asked, a tint of aggravation in his tone.  
  
  
  
"Oh nothing, I was just thinking that we're finally beginning to rub off on your personality," Virginia answered, giggling again.  
  
  
  
"As a Filgaia sample, would that really even be possible?" Jet asked himself, even though Virginia answered.  
  
  
  
"Jet, don't you ever think that! If you think that it wasn't possible, how could you have contained all those emotions before you had found out? Don't let the truth about your origin stop you from being like you were before!" Virginia exclaimed, standing up quickly, but was suddenly cut short when she had sat back down, clutching her throat. This sudden fall caused Jet to kneel down next to her, concern finally showing in his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Virginia, what's happening to you?" Jet asked, his tone dead serious with much concern. But despite how he was finally showing emotion, it was as if he wasn't reaching her. "I'm going to wake the others up."  
  
  
  
"N-No... wait, Jet," Virginia had stammered out, trying to breath.  
  
  
  
'I can't breath' Virginia thought. 'Is he caring about me?'  
  
  
  
"Why the hell not!?" Jet yelled.  
  
  
  
'I can't breath' Virginia thought again. 'He's concerned.'  
  
  
  
"L-Let t-them s-sleep, don't w-wake them up," Virginia stammered out once more.  
  
  
  
"Why though?" Jet asked, calmed down now that she had mentioned the sleeping villagers.  
  
  
  
'I can't breath' Virginia thought again. 'His voice is fading.'  
  
  
  
"Don't l-let them know... I-I don't w-want them t-to worry," Virginia stammered out again, this time, in a much weaker tone. 'I can't breath.'  
  
  
  
"How long has this been happening? What's wrong?" Jet asked, noticing how quickly Virginia had weakened.  
  
  
  
"I-I can't breath," Virginia had finally said, "I can't hear you anymore..." And then she had fainted. Jet shook her a bit, and stopped soon after, and laid her down on the large rock behind them.  
  
  
  
'Virginia, what happened to you?' Jet thought to himself. He had calmed down after sitting there for a while, waiting for her to wake up.  
  
  
  
'It's already been about 30 minutes, she still didn't wake up.'  
  
  
  
'Why do I care anyway?'  
  
  
  
'Who am I kidding? I have cared, haven't I?' Jet looked at Virginia; a small smile had formed from his lips.  
  
  
  
'Yeah, I thought so.' Jet's smiled faded quickly as he noticed Virginia was waking up. Virginia sat up and looked at Jet, tilting her head.  
  
  
  
"So, you mind telling me what's happening?" Jet asked, standing up to face her. He crossed his arms and looked down at her for an answer. Virginia got off the rock, and wobbled slightly when she tried to stand straight, causing Jet to hold her on balance until he felt her regain her balance.  
  
  
  
"I guess I do owe you an explanation," She said, laughing slightly, "I'm guessing that's it's the nanomachines again. When I don't sleep enough from time to time, I suddenly have trouble catching my breath. It usually doesn't affect me much; it was probably because I came in contact with more nanomachines at the Deus Ex Machina."  
  
  
  
"Are you sure you're alright though?" Jet asked, still concerned.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just don't tell the others though, okay?" Virginia asked, stepping to his front.  
  
  
  
"Fine..." Jet said hesitantly. Virginia raised her head to about the same height as Jet's chest. Jet looked at her hand curiously, not knowing what she wants.  
  
  
  
"Promise?" She asked him, showing her childish side. Jet rolled his eyes, only to receive a stern look from Virginia. He shrugged and put his hand where hers is.  
  
  
  
"Promise..." Jet said quietly, and quickly retracted his hand. This time, his coldness didn't even affect Virginia, to Jet's relief.  
  
  
  
"Let's get some sleep," Virginia said, putting her hand to her side. She smiled at Jet, who showed a small smile back to her. The two walked back into Gallows' home and slept.  
  
  
  
'I guess he cares, I still hope he can take in the truth about himself though...' Was Virginia's last thought as she fell asleep.  
  
  
  
'Does a Filgaia sample like me... really hold feelings of any kind?' Was Jet's last thought as he fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
And that's the end! Didn't take me too long to do this. not too long at all. oh well, back to my other works. 


End file.
